Ça t'apprendras !
by Watashi wa someone
Summary: Naruto a commis une gaffe et Sakura refuse de lui parler de nouveau. Lui pardonnera-t-elle ?


Titre :**Ça t'apprendras !**

Auteur : Watashi wa someone

Casting : Sakura, Konohamaru, Naruto.

On le sait: Non, Masashi Kishimoto ne m'a pas donné ses merveilleux personnages.

Résumé : Naruto a commis une gaffe et Sakura refuse de lui parler de nouveau. Lui pardonnera-t-elle ?

Note : L'histoire se passe à Konoha lorsque Naruto avait 13 ans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ça t'apprendras !**

Il ventait à en déraciner les arbres, les nuages étaient terriblement noirs et le ciel grondait. Par contre, il ne pleuvait pas.

Si Konohamaru avait voulu rentrer à la maison, il aurait pu. Sauf qu'il restait planté là comme un idiot en se rongeant un ongle, les yeux fixés au loin. Il semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il commença à tourner en rond, faisant virevolter son long foulard bleu. Malgré la température digne d'une tempête, il resta là à attendre on-ne-sait-quoi pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure.

À ce moment-là, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui revenait de faire des courses parcourait à grandes enjambées le parc où le petit ninja tournait en rond.

- Konohamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Rentre chez toi, tu vas attraper froid ! fit Sakura en le remarquant.

- Non, je dois attendre.

- Attendre quoi ?

- Le monsieur !

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle en rattrapant une pomme qui tombait de son sac.

- Un monsieur qui va me donner une veste de chuunin ! C'est Naruto qui me l'a dit ! Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! expliqua le petit garçon en sautillant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais d'une telle veste ? Tu n'as pas l'expérience qu'elle signifie, dit-elle en déposant ses sacs sur le sol.

- Ben, la vieille Tsunade me ferait faire des missions palpitantes et pleines d'action !

- De toute façon, je doute que ce que Naruto t'aie dit soit vrai, avoua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'est moqué de toi !

- Bonne réponse ! Hahaha ! fit une voix derrière un buisson.

Sakura et Konohamaru sursautèrent lorsque Naruto bondit devant eux.

- Naruto ! gronda Sakura et lui donnant un coup sur la tête. Franchement !

- Salut, Sakura-chan ! fit le blondinet en souriant béatement. Hé, Konohamaru, je t'ai bien eu cette fois-ci !

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! grogna le petit garçon en croisant les bras.

Il boudait.

- Mais si ! Hé, Sakura ; comment peut-on être bête au point de croire qu'un monsieur va venir nous donner une veste de chuunin ? C'est idiot, non ?

- Si quelque chose est idiot ici, c'est bien toi, Naruto ! cria-t-elle en agitant les bras. Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect envers les autres !

- Qui, moi ? Mais voyons, Sakura ... commença Uzumaki en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

- Lâche-moi ! Tu m'énerves. Si tu savais à quel point tu dois avoir perdu le respect de Konohamaru ...

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Konohamaru marchait au loin en traînant les pieds, la tête baissée. Les mains sur les hanches, Sakura lança un regard plein de reproches à son partenaire de combat. Elle se pencha et reprit ses sacs.

- Tu oses le traiter d'idiot alors qu'il est juste devant toi. Tu devrais réfléchir deux fois avant d'agir. En plus, tu lui as sûrement fait attraper un rhume.

- Mais Sakura, j'ai joué avec lui toute la journée ! J'en avais marre ...

- Donc tu l'as laissé attendre dehors, avec cette température de fou, qu'un monsieur imaginaire vienne le voir. Pour te débarrasser de lui.

- Hum ... oui, avoua Naruto en souriant.

- Tu auras deux amis en moins pour un bout de temps. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, conclut-elle en s'éloignant.

- Hein ? Qui ?

- Moi et Konohamaru !

Naruto, avec sa capacité de déduction hors du commun, ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi ils étaient aussi fâchés contre lui. Ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'était que la belle Sakura ne voulait plus lui parler. À cet instant, la pluie trouva que c'était le moment idéal pour tomber des nuages. Il pleuvait autant que si l'on avait décidé de verser un lac géant sur tout Konoha. Naruto s'essuya le visage avec les mains, ébourrifa ses cheveux et se dirigea vers chez lui en courant.

"De toute façon, ce petit morveux a plein d'autres amis !" songea Naruto en sautant par dessus une flaque d'eau.

Arrivé dans son petit appartement, il ôta sa veste orange, son bandeau et son t-shirt qui étaient complètement trempés. Il se fit couler un bain chaud et s'y glissa après s'être entièrement déshabillé. La chaleur et le confort de l'eau le calmèrent et il réfléchit un peu à ce qu'il devait faire. Être privé de Sakura serait impensable pour la seule et unique raison qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il ne la laissera pas se défiler aussi facilement.

"Je vais retourner la voir. Elle ne doit pas dormir, il est encore tôt !" se dit Naruto en regardant le ciel par la petite fenêtre ; il ne pleuvait plus.

La lune était presque pleine et deux longs nuages étirés passaient devant. Il y avait beaucoup d'étoiles. C'était une très belle nuit.

Naruto se détendit et glissa sur le dos jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit sous l'eau. Il remonta à la surface et se secoua la tête comme un chien en éclaboussant toute la pièce.

- Hé, attention !

- Hiii ?!

Le blond eut un cri de surprise et s'empressa de prendre une serviette pour se cacher. Ce réflexe ridicule lui valut une serviette complètement trempée.

- ... Sakura-chan ? s'étonna Naruto, bouche bée.

- Salut Naruto ! fit-elle, tout sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'as la clé pour entrer chez moi ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se cacher le plus possible derrière la serviette.

- Non. Tu avais simplement laissé ta porte entrouverte.

- Quoi ? Merde ! J'ai encore oublié !

La jeune fille eut un petit rire.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe ? Habituellement, tu n'es pas distrait à ce point-là.

- Oui, il y avait quelque chose. Mais je crois que c'est réglé, maintenant ! déclara Naruto en faisant un clin d'oeil à son amie.

- Tu parles de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? En effet, je crois que ça va aller, affirma-t-elle en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

- Super ! Sauf que ... pourrais-tu regarder ailleurs ? J'aimerais sortir, dit-il, mal à l'aise. Discuter avec une fille pendant que je prends un bain, c'est un peu bizarre.

- Pas besoin, Naruto.

Au lieu de se retourner pour faire face à la porte, Sakura s'avança vers son ami et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur en prenant soin de ne le regarder que dans les yeux. Elle approcha son visage du sien.

- Tu sais, Naruto, le rouge te vas bien.

Paralysé et rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, le jeune genin ne prononça pas un mot. Avoir une fille dans aussi près de lui alors qu'il était nu - Naruto remercia le fabriquant de serviette d'en avoir fait une aussi grande - était quelque chose, surtout si cette fille était Sakura Haruno. Celle-ci murmura à l'oreille du blond :

- Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi, cette nuit ?

Ne pouvant se servir de sa voix qui était bloquée par l'émotion, Naruto écarquilla ses yeux bleus. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait presque couler un filet de bave.

- Tu n'as qu'un seul lit, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe, on dormira dans le même, continua la jeune fille en mettant une main sur la joue rouge du blondinet.

- O-oui ...

Tel un zombie, Naruto ferma les yeux et laissa son filet de bave couler dans l'eau du bain.

- J'aimerais beaucoup prendre mon bain avec toi, avant de dormir, ajouta-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux blonds et mouillés.

- Oui, viens, chuchota un Naruto hypnotisé qui commençait à ôter sa serviette préservatrice de nudité.

Avant qu'il ne commette son geste, Sakura lui donna une grande claque au visage. Naruto geignit et massa sa joue endolorie.

On entendit un "pof" qui fut accompagné d'un nuage de fumée blanche. Sakura avait été remplacée par Konohamaru qui riait, triomphant.

- Ben, voyons ! Sakura ne te demanderait jamais une chose pareille ! Pauvre naze !

- Konohamaru ! s'exclama le blond en essayant de l'étrangler.

- J'espère que ça te ser ... viras de ... leçon ! T'es rien qu'un imbécile, Na ... ruto ! haleta le petit garçon entre deux étouffements.

Il écarta les mains qui l'étranglaient et poussa leur propriétaire sur le dos, éclaboussant les alentours. Konohamaru fit quelques pas en arrière et jeta un regard malin à Naruto.

- À plus, le naze ! fit-il en se sauvant.

Cette fois, il l'avait bien eu ! Sacré bonhomme. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait, c'était le fait qu'à peu près tous les ninjas de Konoha pouvaient se transformer en Sakura. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Au lieu de se fâcher, le blond sortit de l'eau et alla se chercher une nouvelle serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille.

"Finalement, ils avaient raison. J'aurais dû y réfléchir deux fois avant de lui jouer ce tour minable. Au moins, il m'en a fait prendre conscience, ce gamin ! Ce que je peux être naïf ..." se dit Naruto en allant s'habiller pour la nuit.

Il éteignit les lumières et s'étendit sur son lit. Ensuite, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Il fit aussi un rêve étrange.

_- Salut, Naruto !_

_- Sakura-chan !_

_- Naruto ? Je suis ici !_

_- Hé, ho ! Naruto-kun !_

_- Hein ?_

_Le jeune genin se tournait dans tous les sens, voyant à chaque angle une Sakura différente. À sa droite, l'une avait ses cheveux roses coiffés en deux macarons, l'une avait d'énormes sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux verts et une autre avait les yeux presque blancs et les cheveux plus longs. Il regarda à sa gauche et vit trois autres Sakura : l'une était grosse, l'autre avait ses cheveux roses remontés en longue queue de cheval et celle au centre avait de très petits yeux et une couette en ananas. Étourdi, Naruto s'effondra sur le sol._

_- Naruto-kun ? _

_Une autre Sakura avec des yeux blancs était penchée au-dessus de lui et lui tapotait la main. Elle avait les cheveux coupés courts et sourait timidement._

_- Naruto-kun, tu devrais peut-être oublier Sakura ..._

**FiN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auteur : Si vous aviez à choisir entre :

A) Excellent

B) Bon

C) Bof ...

D) C'est la plus mauvaise fiction que j'ai lue !

... qu'est-ce que ce serait ? Personnellement, je donnerait quelque chose entre le B et le C. C'est une histoire que j'ai écrite en improvisant au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais. Il y a peut-être des fautes mais j'me suis relue, cette fois-ci. Héhé. J'avais très envie de mettre Konohamaru dans une fiction, en tout cas ! Pauvre lui, on le prend jamais. Pourtant, il est mignon cet enfant-là. Prochain tour, Chouji ? Malgré que je pense à un Iruka/Kakashi. Ou quelque chose avec Gaara. On verra bien !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !


End file.
